Back Again
by allmyfavorites
Summary: What if Gwen's parents didn't die but left? What happens when they come back? AU


**A/N: This is my first Fanfic so constructive criticism is welcome. Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or the characters; although that would be the best birthday present ever.**

**A/N: Elyan in this story is older and characters may be ooc.**

Back Again

Gwen and Elyan walked around the market. Gwen had been queen for a little over a year and was now 6 months pregnant. As queen she loved walking around town the place she once had walked through each day to get to the castle. During the pregnancy Gwen discovered that even though her feet where sore and her back hurt she still enjoyed the walks.

Elyan had stayed back from the hunt to take care of his sister and now accompanied her on her walk per Arthur's request.

"Gwenny? Elyan?" a voice called from behind them. The two looked around to see who had been calling their names. Gwen gasped when she saw her mother and father coming up the street. Tom and Maria had left Elyan and Gwen when Elyan was 17 and Gwen was 12.

Maria had been accused of being a witch and they left before Uther could kill her. Now 16 years later and they were back.

Their parents rushed forward and gave them both hugs. Maria and Tom stood there looking at Gwen. Both of their mouths slightly open and looks of shock on their faces. Gwen stood there wondering if she had something on her face or dress then she remembered something, she was pregnant.

"Gwen, What happened?" her mother asked. "Yes and are you married?" her father threw in. Gwen stood there shocked. Did they not know that she was married to the king? Why would her father think the worst of her and think that she wasn't married?

"Of course I am married" her parents looked relaxed at this "I got married a little over a year ago and now I am about 6 months pregnant. But what are you guys doing back?" Gwen asked.

"We heard that Uther had died of course living in a town far away we did not hear about it until recently." Tom said.

"So Gwenny, when do we get to meet this husband of yours?" Maria wondered.

"Right now he is one a hunting trip but he should be back in time for dinner. So if you want to come for dinner you could meet him."

"Oh, that would be wonderful I want to meet this man."

" Yeah I want to make sure that he is alright for my little princess."

"Queen" Elyan coughed.

"Are you alright sweetheart do you need something to drink?" Maria asked in concern. " No I am okay just something in my throat." He said as Gwen through him a glare knowing what he had said.

"Okay, well you guys can go home with Elyan while I go get dinner ready and I will send someone to come and get you guys when it is ready."

"That sounds great sweetheart we can't wait."

After saying their good-byes, Gwen headed back to the castle while Elyan took their parents back to the forge.

* * *

After telling the cook that Sir Elyan and two other guest would be joining the King and herself for dinner, Gwen went back to their room to wait for Arthur to come back and to tell him the news.

About an hour later Arthur can walking through the door to find his pregnant wife asleep on one of the chairs by the fireplace. When Gwen heard footsteps getting closer she woke to find her husband smiling down at her. He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"And what have you been up to all day without me?" he asked a cocky smile playing on his lips. "Well Elyan and I went for a walk in the market and you will never guess who we say."

Arthur looked at her confused knowing that all the people he would have guessed where on a hunt with him. "Who?" he asked truly confused.

"My parents. They came back today." Gwen said smiling broadly. Arthur look at her in shock not knowing if she was telling him the truth or if she was just kidding with him. When he say that she was being serious he, of course, was excited for her.

"Gwen that is great so why are they back? Do they know that you are the queen? How where they when they found out that you where pregnant? When do I get to meet them? We should go see them."

"Slow down" Gwen said laughing at her husband and his many questions " to answer the first question is my mother wasn't being accused of being a witch" regret flashed over Arthur's face "secondly I don't think that they do know and third my father asked if I was married and once they knew that they were really happy."

"What about me meeting them?" Arthur asked curiously.

"They are going to come for dinner and then they will also learn about me being queen, so I guess you could say that we are killing two birds with one stone." Gwen continued to tell Arthur the whole story while waiting for their servants to come and get them ready for dinner, even though Gwen still insist that she could get ready herself but she had taken a liking to her maidservant. Their relationship reminded her a lot of her and Morganna's before she left the first time.

* * *

A few hours later there was a knock at the forge door. Maria went and answered it and there stood a girl in a simple blue dress. She looked to be about Elyan's age with beautiful blonde hair that was in perfect curls. "Is Sir Elyan here?" The girls voice barely a peep.

"There is an Elyan here but he is not a noble man." Maria corrected.

"No ma'am the Elyan who lives here is a knight of Camelot and part of the Knights of the Round Table." the girl said. Maria stood there is shock was her son really a knight.

"Oh Sara, you most be here to tell us that dinner is ready." Elyan said coming up behind his mother. "Yes Sir Elyan."

"Please Sara just call me Elyan" he said smiling down at her.

"Of course Si...Elyan" Sara said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Let me go and get father and then we can head up." Elyan said returning a few minutes later with Tom and they began to walk towards the castle. Maria stayed quiet the entire time wondering about what the girl had said about Elyan until she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"What are we doing at the castle? I thought we were going to have dinner with Gwen and her husband?" Tom questioned.

Sara had been told not to say anything so she ignored the questioned and just simply said "Follow me please."

* * *

When they walked into the room the say a young man sitting at the table on the left side by the head. Elyan introduced him as Merlin, the Court Sorcerer. Maria found the boy to be sweet, funny and at times slightly awkward.

Outside the door Arthur looked at Gwen who seemed to be very nervous so he gave her hand a squeeze and smiled at her.

"Everything is going to be fine." he said encouragingly.

"I hope so." she said with a faint smile.

Just at that moment the door and her parents turned around to see who else would be joining them. Both of their faces turned to shock when they entered the room. Maria look as though she was about to faint.

The room was completely silent as Arthur pulled out Gwen's chair and continued to his seat at the head.

"Mom, Dad this is my husband King Arthur." Gwen said looking at her parents who just sat there with their mouths hanging open.

"Bu..but then that makes you the Queen" Maria stuttered and Tom just sat there nodding his head in agreement and staring at Arthur. Arthur let out an uncomfortable laugh and Merlin and Elyan sat there trying not to burst out laughing from the awkwardness of this situation.

Once everyone was comfortable the night seem to go by fast. Although when Tom and Maria found out that their son was a knight they were both excited. The rest of the night was spent telling stories of things the two parents had missed and they both also got to meet the other nights. When Tom and Maria left they both told Gwen that they both loved Arthur. Both thought of how sad it was that they had missed their little girls wedding but where happy that they could be here for the birth of their first grandchild.

* * *

That night as Arthur and Gwen got ready to go to bed they talked about what it would be like to have her parents around and how they had enjoyed the night.

As they lay in bed Arthur whispered "I told you that everything was going to be alright."

"And you were right My King" Gwen said right before sleep took over.

* * *

**A/N: The ending was quick sorry but i ****didn't know how else to end it. Please R&R.**


End file.
